Matthew Whipple (1557-1619)/List of famous descendants
Noteworth descendants of early colonial New England immigrants, sons of Matthew Whipple (1557-1619). One of two Whipple families to help settle early New England. * John Whipple (1595-1669) - settled in Ipswich MA * Matthew Whipple JR Family Trees * William Marks (1792-1872)/Immigrant Ancestors * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors A C * Card, Orson Scott (1951): ( WRCard, Richards, GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, JWhipple, MWhipple1) - LDS Novelist most famous for his 1985 book Enders Game. * Covey, Stephen R. (1932-2012) - ( ILRichards, SLRichards2, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, JWhipple, MWhipple1) - Well noted Author of The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. R Richards * Richards, Alice Ann (1849-1940) - (daughter of Willard) wife of Utah Militia Leader and frontiersman Lot Smith (1830-1892) * Richards, Franklin D. (1821-1899) (son of Phinehas Richards) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society * Richards, Franklin D. (1900-1987) - ( CCRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, JWhipple, MWhipple1) - LDS Missionary and general authority Seventy. * Richards, Franklin S. (1849-1934) - (Grandson of Phinehas) a attorney for the LDS Church and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888 and early women's suffrage activist. * Richards, G. William (1918-2005) - ( SRichards, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, JWhipple, MWhipple1) - LDS Hynm composer and veteran of WWII Battle of the Bulge and the liberation of Nazi death camps. * Richards, George F (1861-1950) - (grandson of Phinehas) Apostle in the LDS Church * Richards, George S (1823-1838) - (son of Phinehas) died in the 1838 Haun's Mill Massacre of Missouri at age 15. * Richards, Henry P (1831-1912) - (son of Phinehas) two time missionary to Hawaii, presented Book of Mormon to the Hawaiian Queen. * Richards, Joseph W, Pvt (1829-1846) (Son of Phinehas), musician in Company A of The Mormon Battalion - He married his cousin, Eliza Ann Peirson (1822-1846), also a granddaughter of Joseph Richards (1762-1840). * Richards, LeGrand (1886-1983) - ( GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, JWhipple, MWhipple1) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the LDS Church (1938-1952). * Richards, Levi, Dr. (1799-1876) - (Son of Joseph) - Physician to the Mormon Prophet. * Richards, Levi W. (1845-1914) - (only son of Levi) - Secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board. * Richards, Lee G Richards (1878-1950),(grandson of Levi) - famous Utah portrait artist whose paintings adorn many civic and religious buildings in the state and abroad. * Richards, Lynn S (1901-2001) - ( SLRichards2, SLRicahrds1, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, JWhipple, MWhipple1) - a Utah lawyer and politician and a leader in LDS Church who lived to age 100. * Richards, Phinehas (1788-1874) - (brother of Willard) early pioneer leader of the LDS Church * Richards, Sarah (1850-1915) - Wife of Joseph F. Smith, 6th President of the LDS Church. * Richards, Stayner (1885-1953) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Stake President and President of the LDS British Mission. * Richards, Stephen L (1879-1959) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to LDS Church President David O. McKay from 1951 to his death in 1959. Successfuly career in Salt Lake law, politics and business. * Richards, Willard (1804-1854) - (brother of Joseph) - Early LDS Apostle, Counselor to Brigham Young (1801-1877) and eyewitness to the martyrdom of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844). * Richards, William (1730-1793) - father of Joseph Richards, veteran of the French and Indian Wars. S * Smith, Willard R (1884-1972) - ( SERichards, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, JWhipple, MWhipple1) - He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964. He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. * Smith, Florence (1913) - (daughter of Willard R Smith) was the sixth general president of the Young Women's Mutual Improvement Association of LDS Church (1961-1972). (current age 101, still living). W * West, Franklin L.R. (1885-1966) - ( JRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, JWhipple, MWhipple1) - 8th Commissioner of Education for the LDS Church (1935-1953). War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Robinson, Ephraim (1760-1843) - ( SKimball, IKimball, SGoodhue, SWhipple, JWhipple, MWhipple1) - Veteran of American Revolutionary War * Robinson, Samuel (1757-1776) (brother of Ephraim) - died at New York on Sept. 23, 1776 during the Rev. War Category:Descendancy lists